In U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,677, there is disclosed a carton blank for forming a carton having a pour spout made form the same material. In one embodiment of the patent, a portion of the pour spout is in one of the sidewall panels. Another portion of the pour spout is in an enlarged portion of the glue panel. When the glue panel is folded over the sidewall panel, the another portion is superposed over and secured to the portion in the sidewall panel. Wing members extend outwardly from the another portion and function to form spaced sidewalls for the pour spout. One disadvantage of the pour spout in the '677 patent is that additional material is required to provide for the another portion of the pour spout. While the additional material appears to be small, the amount becomes significant when millions of cartons are manufactured. Another disadvantage is the small glue space adjacent to the extremities of the wings which may result in no seal at such areas.